


Perfection Personified

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: One word prompt: Delirious





	Perfection Personified

**Author's Note:**

> okay to explain how the prompt ended up with this is due to the quote "I'm delirious with joy. It proves that if you confront the universe with good intentions in your heart, it will reflect that and reward your intent. Usually. It just doesn't alwaus do it in the way you expect." by J. MIchael Straczynski that somehow inspired this
> 
>  
> 
> also im a horror nerd oooooops (granted these references are not that obscure because i was just like at what point do i bring up like wishmaster)

“Come on, just say the quote!” Raven says for what has to be the fifteenth time.

Murphy pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Why do I need to say it? If we’re just editing the voiceover over the film, then there is literally no reason for me to say it.”

“We need you to say it so I know how long to film for,” Raven explains _again_ , just in case he hadn’t caught it the last fourteen times she’s said it. Maybe this time, she’s added some pizazz he missed that will magically transform it into a sufficient explanation.

“This task is literally a step above just filming stock footage, Raven,” he says, keeping his face completely straight, ironically. “Just roll for however long and we can just cut bits if we don’t need them.”

“What if we don’t get enough footage?”

“Raven, you are literally filming the vast wilderness of the local park, I’m sure you could just slow it down if you needed to. No one’s going to check the wind speed of the particular day we filmed it.”

“You’re compromising my journalistic integrity!”

“You’re a film student focusing on cinematography and editing!”

“Just say the damn quote!”

“It could compromise the footage if the camera picks up the audio,” he points out, knowing this argument will get him nowhere with the unstoppable force that is Raven Reyes.

“One, we have shitty cameras that don’t pick up shit,” she says, looking like she’s about to cross her arms even though she’s literally holding a super expensive camera. “Two, I can edit out audio. You directors don’t know how much work us editors do.”

He huffs. “Have you considered that maybe I don’t want to say some random quote by some random producer guy in a public park as if I’m talking to myself because I won’t be on camera and we don’t have a boom microphone so I will legit look crazy?”

“Yes,” she answers immediately with far too much confidence. At this point, he knows he’s lost the argument. “I weighed it up with the numerous reasons why you should do it and guess what? You’re saying the quote, my cockroach friend!”

“I hate you,” he mutters but takes a deep breath so he can say the stupid quote. This was really a battle of integrity than anything. “Count me in, asshole.”

She grins, clearly proud of her win. He’ll get her back, he always does. “Three, two, one.”

He clears his throat. “I’m _delirious_ with joy. It proves that if you confront the universe with _good intentions in your heart_ , it will reflect- _Jesus Christ on a cracker!_ ”

Although he could practically recite this quote in his sleep, it proves to be very difficult when the biggest goddamn dog Murphy has ever seen barrels straight into him and he half-cartwheels himself back to his very shaky feet. It’s also very difficult to continue when who he assumes is the owner of the dog – who is shockingly handsome in every way that Murphy is gay – comes sprinting after the dog, yelling “Hades” as he runs straight into the camera view.

He has to laugh because if he doesn’t because really there’s nothing else to do besides maybe yell at the guy for ruining his shot, but he’ll leave that one to Raven because if no one's going to yell at him, Murphy might just try and flirt the pants off the guy. He’s got nothing better to do today other than getting nagged at by a persistent Raven.

Really, he shouldn’t be surprised when the first thing she says is: “That’s not the line!”

Once he’s stopped laughing like a particularly cretinous hyena, he manages to get out a reply, “It’s a new and improved version. The old one didn’t have the potential for jump scares.”

“We _are not_ making a horror movie,” Raven says, stomping her foot down like the petulant twenty-year-old toddler she is. “And if we were, we would not employ such cheap tactics like jump scares!”

“Handclapping scene in The Conjuring,” he points out, letting a smug smirk grow on his face.

She narrows her eyes. “The use of artificial silence that doesn’t make sense in-universe in Unfriended to prime audiences for a jump scare.”

“Michael appearing behind Laurie in Halloween.”

“Found-footage movies using loud noises in order to scare audiences even though the concept of found footage inherently suggests that there would be no post-filming editing.”

“Found-footage is a gimmick anyway, you're meant to suspend your disbelief like you would with a William Castle film,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. “When Leatherface first appears with the door slam. That’s genuinely terrifying and you can’t disagree.”

“Characters in post-Scream slashers spending most of the first act scaring each other to act as a cheap and artificial way to build tension that isn’t earned in any possible way.”

“We both know you love post-Scream slashers. Besides, jump scares can be used after actually building tension through the use of sets, music, and tone like in The Thing, The Ring and I’m not just naming movies ending in ing because Black Christmas used it too as well as movies like Psycho.”

“Psycho was shocking because of the time it was made and the gimmick of killing the main character halfway through,” Raven points out in her stubborn voice. “Besides, movies that use creepy imagery and those that don’t show what’s happening are much scarier like Suspiria wouldn’t be a classic if it was a jump scare infested mess and movies like It Comes At Night and The Haunting are scary because of the implication of what it could be.”

“Okay, that’s more of an argument against things like splatter films, but whatever. And besides, you can have cool imagery and jump scares and be a good film.”

“Name one!”

“The fucking chest-burster scene in Alien, you cretin!”

“I was going to come and apologize for Hades interrupting you, but now I’m considering the possibility that I’m in an episode of The Twilight Zone where aggressive Reddit threads are being personified.”

They both jump at the voice, turning at pretty much the same time to see the ridiculously attractive man standing near them, his dog sitting obediently at his side as if it’s a completely different dog to the one that practically tried to assassinate him a few minutes ago. Murphy’s too distracted in a doomed attempt to count the man’s freckles to actually reply so that responsibility falls to Raven.

“It’s cool man, we can use the footage for our outtakes.”

He snorts. “Ah yes, the famous blooper real that all low budget student films have, I’m sure Indra will be thrilled to watch that after our _assignment_ finishes playing.”

“It can be like the end of Predator!”

He considers it. “Okay, now you’re talking.”

“You two being film students makes this whole situation make a whole lot more sense,” the attractive guy – and yes that is what he will nickname the guy, for now, he’s vain, he knows – says, his deep voice accompanied with a small chuckle that really should not be _that_ attractive. “I am sorry, by the way, about Hades. I have no control over him, I don’t know why I agreed to walk him in the first place.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, no one got hurt,” Raven says, brushing it off until he sees that evil freaking grin spread across her face. “Besides Murphy’s pride, anyway.”

Okay, maybe evil is an overstatement. Maybe infuriating grin fits it more.

“Bold of you to assume that I had any pride in the first place,” he deadpans before he turns to the attractive guy and half-smiles. “But seriously, it’s all cool. Also, you’re in my Roman Mythology class, aren’t you?”

“You take Roman Mythology?” Raven asks at the same time that the attractive guy says “Yeah.”

“It’s an elective,” he says to Raven who raises her eyebrows as a challenge. He decides to ignore it, focussing solely on Mr. Attractive. “You’re the one that always answers when Pike asks a question, right?”

“Yeah that’s me,” the guy mumbles, his cheeks turning red and okay, Murphy did not realize he could get more attractive. Seriously, who is this guy? Perfection personified in a vaguely awkward freckled dude? “I’m Bellamy.”

“Murphy,” he says, taking the outstretched hand and wow does Bellamy have a firm handshake.

There are many social niceties that Murphy chalks up to nothing, but there’s one thing he knows to be true; a man with a firm handshake is definitely able to grip your hips hard enough to bruise when he’s fucking you, and Murphy’s most definitely into that. 

“I’m Raven since you know nobody asked,” Raven jumps in, sending Murphy a knowing look as if he wasn’t already aware of how painfully obvious he is with his type of guys.

“Well, I’ll see you around, Bellamy,” he says and the name rolls off his tongue like he’s meant to scream it out. Okay, maybe he’s getting a little carried away considering this is the first time he's ever met this guy. He clears his throat. “And uh good luck with Hades.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> come be a nerd with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
